


Stealing More Than Treasure

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Y/N is a princess from a foreign country who comes to Egypt for an arranged marriage to the pharaoh. She meets Bakura and her life changes forever.
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Original Female Character(s)





	Stealing More Than Treasure

Storming into her room Y/N slammed the door behind her, leaning against it. Tears started falling down her cheeks. She couldn't take much more. She was tired of pretending to be happy marrying a man she didn't even know. She just wanted to go home. When the tears stopped flowing Y/N collapsed on her bed falling asleep instantly. 

The next day needing to get out and get some air Y/N went down to the village. That was when she bumped into him. A common thief would be best to describe him. He towered over her, his violet eyes scrutinizing her. He had white hair that fell over his shoulders and a noticeable scar on the right side of his face. He sneered at her stepping closer into her personal space. As royalty Y/N was taught to be polite even to commoners and she wasn't brought up to be push over either. She sneered back at him, surprising him and also piquing his interests. 

After that day Y/N would see him daily, she knew their meetings were not accidental run ins. In the time she spent with him she learned that his name was Bakura. Y/N told him her name but not that she was a princess from a foreign country. But she had a feeling that he already knew. 

Weeks past by and Y/N noticed a change in Bakura, he would give her small trinkets (that she would carefully hide); and if anyone dared to look at her he would put his arm around her pulling her closer to his side. 

On one of their outings Y/N noticed Bakura was acting strangely. "Are you alright?" She asked looking up at him. Bakura stopped walking grabbing her hand his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he tried to get out what he wanted to say. 

"Will you be my queen?" He asked cupping her face his hands. Y/N eyes widen in surprise, "I...I can't. In two days I'll be marrying the Pharaoh." She removed his hands from her face keeping them in hers. 

Bakura's expression darken his grip on Y/N's hands tighten that it was beginning to hurt. "If you loved that man you wouldn't be spending so much time with me!" He snapped.

Y/N pulled her hands away, tears started gathering at the corners of her eyes. 

"You don't understand! No matter what my heart tells me I have a duty as a Princess." Y/N yelled, fleeing back to the Palace.

That night, Y/N was sleeping when she felt her bed shift under her, waking up she saw a figure hovering over her. As she went to scream a hand covered her mouth. 

"It's just me Princess," Bakura said removing his hand from her mouth. Y/N narrowed her eyes at him, angry that he woke her up and scared her. 

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. Trying to subconsciously cover her body.

"I've come for my Queen," He replied looking into her eyes.

Hearing his words Y/N eyes widen, "Bakura..." 

He silenced her by kissing her. Rania surrendered herself to the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I'm yours," She whispered against his lips. 

Kissing him again the kiss was more deeper, passionate. Y/N's breath hitched in her throat as his hands skimmed down her sides. 

A loud commotion was heard outside, the pair broke apart, breathing heavily. 

"We need to go," Bakura said standing up. 

Y/N nodded, quickly throwing the sheets off her, she grabbed her dressing gown and slipped on her slippers. Taking her hand Bakura led Y/N outside to her new life.


End file.
